


Space Pet Rescue

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Dehumanization, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Misgendering, alas, alien Jared just does not understand how humans work, he means well, of the human kept as a pet variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Jensen is an astronaut lost on a space mission. Alien Jared finds his damaged ship and assumes Jensen must be some kind of poor lab animal sent out for space tests by a backwater planet that can’t properly space travel yet. And as an animal lover, Jared is of course going to rescue and adopt the poor little thing.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Space Pet Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade for this prompt: _Jensen is an astronaut lost on a space mission, he somehow got sucked through a wormhole and ends up in another star system.  
>  When he's close to dying, he's found by alien Jared who assume Jensen must be some poor kind of lab animal sent out to test some kind of science experiment, and left to die as a result. And as an animal lover, there's no way he's gonna send the poor thing back, who knows what they'd do to it next.  
> Compared to Jared's species, humans are about the size of a house cat.  
> So he removes Jensen's space suit, and the uniform underneath, presuming they're all part of the experiment, and that the poor animal is better off without that kind of stuff. And just puts a collar on him, that'll help him keep track of his new pet, and his vitals.  
> Jensen desperately wants to find a way to get back through the wormhole and return home, but Jared just thinks Jensen attempts to get back to his ship are adorable. (esp. since he already crushed Jensen's craft after saving him anyway)It doesn't matter what Jensen does, even if he attacks Jared, to Jared it's adorable as hell. And when Jensen eventually tires, Jared takes him on his lap, and starts petting him, with Jensen falling asleep, planning to escape the next day..._
> 
> So many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

The poor thing. It’s trapped in some kind of second-rate—well, sixth-rate to be perfectly honest—space suit. And Jared would love to get it out of that, but after he beamed the little dysfunctional space pod into his own ship and pried it open, the tiny creature had first stared at him, and then when Jared leaned down to pick it up, had run away.

Jared sighs. The creature can’t get far because Jared locked all the doors to the loading bay, but he doesn’t want to glide after the silly thing, he just wants to help. He knows that the creature must be so scared. Jared is an animal lover, he has many rescues at home—one hirbo, a pair of rajools, and a swarm of chaads that are too many to count by now—and this one is probably a poor test animal, sent into space by one of those backwater developing species that can’t properly space travel yet.

Thankfully, the animal’s space capsule had similar atmosphere levels to Jared’s ship, so he’s confident he can take it home.

“Come here, little one,” Jared says. He pulls out a wuka bar, unwraps it, and breaks off a piece. “Come on, I have some food for you. You must be starving.”

Wuka bars have a wonderfully acidic taste and would be a real treat. The animal remains hidden. Well, sometimes there’s nothing to it and you have to use a little force to catch them. In the end, it’ll be better.

He goes searching for the little animal and even though it’s wily, Jared eventually manages to catch it with one of his long, three-fingered hands. The animal is screaming and waving its arms—it has only two! but five fingers! how curious—but Jared has it tight in his grip.

He carries it over to a big crate and gets a rope. He’s going to have to hunt down a proper collar, but for now he needs to tie the animal up so he can take off that terrible suit. Animals usually prefer no clothes, no wonder the little guy is so agitated. Also Jared needs to examine its body to see what he’s dealing with.

Patiently, trying not to hurt the animal, he peels it out of the suit. The animal’s panic rises, and Jared makes soothing hissing sounds, but they don’t seem to help. Eventually, the animal is naked. It’s almost hairless, like Jared, but small patches of hair are growing on its head, over its eyes, under its arms and between its legs. A lighter sheen of hair covers its legs and arms while its torso is bare. Jared wonders if the animal is sick. Maybe it lost its hair in the sub-par space suit. There’s one very small and two even tinier tentacles between the animal's legs, but they don't seem to be movable like Jared’s. Upon closer inspection which agitates the little animal further, Jared also discovers a hole between its legs. It must be an intersex species then. How interesting. Thankfully there’s only one of the little animals, the only other species Jared has that are intersex are chaads and they procreate _a lot_.

The creature doesn’t have any fresh cuts or bruises, but there are a few patches of uneven skin that might be scars. Poor thing. Jared pats it soothingly, then picks up its clothes and goes to get his chip. He needs to figure out what he's dealing with. The suit has some sort of primitive lettering stitched into it. Jared scans it and his chip identifies it as a language called _Danish_ and the letters—Jensen—as a name. Jared has the computer spell it out, then he mimics it, turning to the animal.

“Jensen?”

The animal freezes and stares at Jared. So it has enough intelligence to know its name, that’s excellent.

“Jensen!” Jared says again.

The animal nods its head and then it starts making lots of noises, even says its own name a couple of times.

“I know, I know, your name is Jensen,” Jared says patiently.

Jensen shakes its head, points at itself and says “Jensen,” in a surprisingly deep voice for such a tiny creature and then points at Jared.

Basic communication! How delightful!

“Jared,” Jared says pointing one hand at himself.

“Jared,” the animal repeats. How adorable. Then it waves around and gestures towards Jared’s chip.

“Oh no, that’s not a toy,” Jared says, clucking his three tongues. “Now, let’s see what else we can figure out.”

The entry in the intergalactic lexicon on Jensen’s origin is tiny. It’s from a planet cataloged as K/498459-3453-2352/ZZA in a backwater galaxy that has no other living organisms. _Octopus_ and _crows_ are the most intelligent species on the planet and they have split the environment between them, _octopus_ in ocean, and _crows_ on land and sea. When he scans Jensen, _human_ comes up, with little further information. Their females have two openings and can bear offspring and the lesser males are infertile and only have one opening. So Jensen is a male then. Poor thing. Oh well. Jared will take care of him. Maybe he can even find a way to give Jensen offspring. Jared’s people are very good at modifying genetics. In Jared’s species males produce an egg and let it ripen and then transfer it to the female for the second half of gestation, to share the creation of new life. Nurturing young is so important. Well, except if it’s a chaad, then it just gets excessive.

As for the rest of Jensen’s well-being, Jared’s just going to have to find out what Jensen can eat and what he needs by trial and error. He definitely does not seem to like the wuka bar.

When Jared looks up from his research, Jensen has managed to get himself out of the rope and the crate and is slowly trying to crawl off the table because it’s apparently too high to jump.

Jared laughs, and picks Jensen up from where he’s clutching the table’s leg. “Don’t hurt yourself, Jensen. You have a hard skeleton that can break, you little dummy.”

The animal might be able to communicate on the most basic level, but it certainly did not have any higher intelligence. Jared puts Jensen back in the crate and this time closes the lid. Jensen screams and gestures wildly, thumping his tiny fists against the wall. Jared knows it’s probably very serious for the animal, because he doesn’t know yet he’s been saved, but Jared can’t help find it adorable how Jensen keeps dragging his hand through the hair on top of his head and it’s standing up in very cute tufts.

“Don’t worry, the crate is only temporary. I’ll get you a better cage once we’re home!”

Jared goes to get some more food and water. He also finds an old pet collar that should fit around Jensen’s neck. When he returns, Jensen has somehow managed to open the lid and is gone. Wow. Humans are apparently strong and bendy. Hopefully he doesn’t hurt himself though. Jared sighs and goes to look for Jensen again. Thankfully he found the collar. It has a tracking chip, which he’ll need if Jensen continues to be this crafty in his breakout attempts.

Jared searches and searches, but this time, he really can’t find Jensen. Just when he’s about to give up—sooner or later, Jensen will have to come out for food—something hits him in the side of the head.

He turns to find Jensen sitting up on the wall in the pipes, pushing some of the loose material lying around there down on Jared.

“Oh. Do you want to play?” Jared asks. He picks up the piece of pipe and holds it back up to Jensen.

Jensen stares at him, blinking his big green eyes at Jared. The color is really pretty. Jensen’s complexion overall is very pleasing. His skin might be weirdly light and almost see-through, but his green eyes work well with his fair skin and he has many golden dots littering his body and they are just adorable. Jared wants to boop them all. In contrast, Jared’s own skin is a boring uniform brown.

Jensen does not take the piece of pipe back. Okay then. Jared stretches out one of his long arms and plucks Jensen from his seat. Jensen might have gotten up there by himself, but Jared does not have a good feeling about leaving him up there. It’s still a new environment for Jensen and he is still very scared.

In Jared’s hand, Jensen’s squirming around, hitting Jared’s hands with his small hands. Jared wonders if humans are an aggressive species or if Jensen is really just scared. Jared’s going to see if he can calm him down.

He fits the collar around Jensen which the animal does not like at all. Jared’s afraid that Jensen will actually hurt himself—he can’t really do any damage to Jared—so Jared holds Jensen with three of his arms while he uses the fourth to fit the collar.

Jensen’s voice gets scratchy and scratchier the more he yells, and Jared tries to keep up a constant stream of hissing, but Jensen only stops struggling when Jared’s done with the collar. Then he slumps in Jared’s grip and goes surprisingly lax for a species with a hard skeleton.

Jared pats his chest, but Jensen doesn’t react except look at him with half-lidded eyes. There’s something about his eyes, and the way the long dark hairs growing from the lids make them seem dark and unhappy.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy, little one,” Jared says. “Can’t you understand that I’m saving you?”

Maybe a change of scenery will help. He attaches the rope to the collar to be safe, but still carries Jensen when he glides out of the loading bay.

He makes his way towards his cabin where he sleeps and he sees that Jensen is more alert again, looking around and trying to take everything in. Jared glides extra slowly, so Jensen can see everything.

Inside his room, Jared plops down on his sleeping pod. It’s filled with soft moss, organically grown, one of the few luxuries he brought with him on his cross galactic graduation celebration trip. He cradles Jensen to his chest though and keeps petting him. Methodically, he pats him all over to try to figure out what his little human likes. Jensen hates it when Jared touches his feet, has no objection to arms or legs but seems to relax a little when Jared rubs his back. Whenever Jared’s fingers glide lower, Jensen spasms. Jared isn’t sure if that’s good or bad.

When he touches him between his legs, Jensen starts squirming and fighting again, but then his mating tentacle actually moves. Jared watches in fascination as it grows a little and gets hard. Like really hard. When Jared tries to bend it, Jensen wails and his head gets disturbingly red. Jared decides not to do that again.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

Small drops of water are suddenly leaking out of Jensen’s eyes and oh, that can’t be good. Anxiously, Jared starts patting his back again. Jensen’s breathing has also sped up and Jared keeps petting him until he has calmed down. His mating tentacle has also softened again.

Softly, carefully, Jared examines it. Jensen flinches, probably remembers the pain, Jared thinks shamefully.

“I promise, I’ll be careful,” he says and hisses some more.

Jensen tilts his head, then hisses back. Aww, he’s finally happy!

Jared hisses some more and starts stroking Jensen’s mating tentacle again. Jensen stops hissing and hardens again. This time, Jared doesn't try to bend it though. Apparently it doesn’t do that.

Jensen’s breathing speeds up again and his chest and face flush, but he’s not making pained noises. He closes his eyes, a sign of deep trust, and Jared is so happy that he pets him a little faster. Suddenly, Jensen’s entire body clenches and something wet and sticky spreads under Jared’s finger. He looks down and sees a white milky fluid. It looks a lot like Jared’s species egg fluid. Jensen’s body is at mating age.

Well, Jared will really have to do something about that.

For now, he stops touching Jensen’s mating tentacle because Jensen starts squirming and his face scrunches up in wrinkles in what Jared learned is apparently the human expression for discomfort.

“Well, we both have a lot to learn, I think,” Jared says, then he puts Jensen down in the moss. Jensen just stares at him. His eyes seem very alert, but Jared can’t read his expression. Jensen’s focus is unnerving. Then Jared realizes that he still hasn’t fed the poor thing

So Jared gets out all his rations and tries to feed them to Jensen one after another. He only bites into a hulmi fruit which he spits out immediately again and then into a carxino bar which he seems to enjoy and carefully nibbles on.

Jared pats his head and then goes to find a small enough vessel that Jensen can drink water out of. When he comes back to his room, Jensen is still lying in the moss. His eyes are closed and his breathing is very slow. Oh no, is he sick? Dying? Has Jared poisoned him?

Jared pokes him and Jensen startles. He blinks at Jared in confusion, then slowly settles. He babbles again, his voice low and rough. Jared’s not sure how to interpret this, but then Jensen slaps at him.

“Play?” Jared asks uncertainly.

Jensen’s eyes narrow and he turns around. Oh. That Jared understands, Jensen is angry. Oh! Jared must have woken him from sleeping. Humans probably need much more sleep, tiny, unevolved creatures that they are.

Jared laughs and picks Jensen up, cuddling him to his body and rubbing the hair on top of his head. “I’m sorry, little one, but you need some water.”

Jared holds the little vial he found to Jensen’s mouth. It’s still a little big, but Jensen has very plush, soft-looking lips. He flails a bit, and then when Jared tilts the vial he coughs and sputters, getting water all over both of them.

“Can you not drink from a cup?” Jared asks. Maybe Jensen can only lick water from a puddle.

Jensen has narrowed his eyes again and gestures for the vial. When Jared hesitantly holds it closer to him, Jensen leans forward and sniffs it.

Oh! He’s making sure he can drink it. What a smart little thing. Then Jensen grips the vial with his tiny hands and carefully pulls it closer. They go slower this time and Jensen manages to drink without spilling anything. He only takes in a worryingly small amount of water, but when Jared tries to nudge him to drink more, Jensen just stops swallowing and narrows his eyes at Jared again.

Ah. Well, maybe humans just don’t need a lot of water.

Jared puts the vial away and decides to cuddle Jensen some more, he seemed to like that. But Jensen squirms and pokes at him.

“What is it, little one?” Jared asks.

Jensen’s complexion flushes and he makes a few jerky movements before he gestures down his body, at his mating tentacle.

Jared laughs. “Oh, you want to play again, you little rascal? Well, I guess after that terrifying long captivity in space you deserve some love.”

So Jared wraps Jensen in three of his arms and then strokes his mating tentacle again.

Jensen makes much more noise this time, and is more active, clearly wanting to play more reciprocatively now that he knows and starts to trust Jared. Just like last time, his mating tentacle spills the white, sticky egg fluid. Out of curiosity, Jared tastes it and it’s incredibly salty. Jared’s eyes widen. Salt is a rare spice, often used as an aphrodisiac because it’s just so tasty. Jared feels his own mating tentacle twitch.

And Jensen is quite adorable with his pretty coloring and the deep growling noises he makes. But no. Jared berates himself. Humans are animals, Jared can’t just—

He’s ripped out of his musings when Jensen struggles up and stumbles through the moss to the edge of the bed. Jared caches the little explorer before he falls off the bed, but Jensen makes loud noises again and batts at Jared’s hand. This time his voice rises in pitch, but he doesn’t seem to be angry. Considering he’s squinting his eyes again, he can’t be happy. Sad? Panicked? Hungry? Stars, this is difficult.

Then Jensen looks Jared straight in his three eyes, takes his mating tentacle in hand and releases a stream of a pungent yellow fluid over the edge of the bed.

Oh. Jensen is one of those animals! He’s even more primitive than Jared thought, his body can’t fully digest what it intakes and he needs to void what it can’t use.

“That’s not ideal,” Jared says and sighs. He reaches for a tissue and cleans up Jensen’s mess.

When he looks up at Jensen again, Jensen has raised one of the hairlines over his eye in a sharp, almost triangular line. He gestures at his mating tentacle, then the mess at the floor.

“Yes, yes,” Jared mutters. “You’re a very smart thing and tried to warn me.” Jared clucks his tongues in annoyance. “At least it seems it will be easy to house train you. I guess I’ll just have to build you a bio waste disposal.”

Jensen’s still watching him, doesn’t understand that Jared just solved the problem. Oh well. He’ll see. For now, Jared pulls Jensen into his arms again to show this new pet that he’s not angry with him.

Jensen continues to glare at him and makes rumbling noises and it’s honestly the most adorable thing Jared has ever seen in his life. And if he can’t help sniffing for the salty taste of Jensen’s egg fluid and petting at the soft hairs on Jensen’s head, and marveling at all his cute little golden dots, well. Jensen does seem to be happy when Jared plays with his mating tentacle. Next time, Jared will try out what happens when Jared shows Jensen his own mating tentacle. Who knows, it might even fit into Jensen’s hole. Humans seem to be very soft and bendy after all.

“I’m so glad I found you, little one,” Jared says and hisses soothingly. “I can already tell, you’ll be my favorite pet. Just don’t tell the chaads.”


End file.
